Jellybaby?
by thelastweepingangel
Summary: One-shot – when the 10th Doctor is visiting all his old companions before he dies, he makes a long-awaited trip to see Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar on Gallifrey.


Jellybaby?

One-shot – when the 10th Doctor is visiting all his old companions before he dies, he makes a long-awaited trip to see Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar on Gallifrey.

A/N: I thought this up last night whilst drifting off to sleep, and not wanting to forget it, I had to write it down.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into a wide corridor, facing a door. Closing the TARDIS, he abruptly turned on his heels and walked to face the door before him. Breathing in heavily, he opened one of the doors quietly and slipped inside.

What awaited him was a grand office with tall bookshelves lining the walls either side of him. On the far side of the room lay a ornate desk and chair, unoccupied, with ceremonial Gallifreyan robes and headset resting on a stand nearby. The far wall had been taken over a large window, filling the whole wall, and in front of that window stood a small woman, facing the window and weeping into her hands. He looked out the window and understood why.

Outside he could see could see buildings burning, ships in the sky, he could hear the screams of people brutally dying. He closed his eyes. The Time War. He sighed and opened his eyes. Walking over, he stood in front of the desk, on opposite sides to the woman. The woman heard the noise, and whipped her head around. He could recognise that face anywhere. She had a bob of wavy blond hair, and despite the age that this body had seen, she still had those eyes. He pulled out a small paper bag out of his inside coat pocket and extended his arm. "Jellybaby?"

The confusion on her face melted instantly and broke into a smile that he immediately recognised as she tore around the desk and hugged him ferociously. In the minutes that she wept uncontrollably into his arms. His eyes never left the window. Death and destruction. After she had calmed, they broke free of their hug.

"Long time, no see, eh?" he said, looking down at her. The ends of her mouth twitched.

"So," she said, pulling herself together," what are you doing in these neck of the woods?"

" Oh, you know, I thought I'd just pop in to say 'hi'" he muttered, not looking her in the eye. He caught her stern gaze. He sighed, " I'm dying. Radiation poisoning. And I thought, since I don't know how long it's gonna take, I might as well make a few trips in the meantime." he said. " but this war Romana -" he started.

" I know" she interrupted, pulling away from him.

" This war has to be time-locked". She nodded understandingly. "I only managed to get here because after the stunt that Rassilon pulled, I'm time-locking it, but there was enough time to come and visit you". He broke into a smile.

" Come with me!" He cried, clutching her tightly.

After an agonising wait, she looked down and shook her head. " I can't," she muttered. " I can't leave my people"

" This is your opportunity to escape, escape and live. Tell me there is some part of you that doesn't want to come with me?" He urged her.

"Please, I have to stay, can't you understand that?" He could see the pain in her eyes.

" I understand." He sighed. As he held her face, they touched foreheads. He closed his eyes. He knew this was the last time they would ever see each other. He let go of her face, turned and strode towards the door. He swung open the office door, and unlocked the door to the TARDIS. As it swung open, he turned to face Romana, still standing in the position he left her in.

He saluted towards her, and after a moment, she saluted back. After their arms had fallen, he paused and said. "You truly are the noblest Romana of them all", voice cracking. And with that he went inside the TARDIS and dematerialised before she could see the tears in his eyes. As the sound of the TARDIS began to fade away, Romana turned back towards the window, held her head in her hands and continued to sob. A/N: I know this is not a very canon story, with plot holes I imagine your going to inform me about anyway, but I thought this up last night whilst drifting off to sleep, and not wanting to forget it, I had to write it down, however bad it was. 


End file.
